1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, including, but not limited to a cell phone, remote control, liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, intelligent sensors, etc., and method, included in and/or which assist in the process of managing an inventory, including a virtual closet, storefront, or virtual environment, and to a method of sizing goods from the point of manufacturing the goods to the point of inventory and sales. The present invention further encompasses the tracking, stamping, security, and measurement of the goods, as well as the cutting and sewing of the merchandise, including the equipment required to manufacture clothing, footwear, and other types of goods.
2. Description of Related Art
Virtual environments and three dimensional (3D) rendering of images, clothing, merchandise, are becoming the mainstream. Capturing and rendering the images into 3D have assisted individuals, merchandisers, and manufacturers to populate web sites and virtual environments. Several companies are able to capture the images and convert them from two dimensional (2D) to 3D, but have difficulty in sizing objects especially for those who purchase clothing. Some inventions have used patterns for sizing, while others capture the images and calculate the sizes by converting them to 3D, using mathematical algorithms afterwards to interpret the individual sizes. Others allow you to shop from home by using a gaming device, lighting and cameras, which are used to view the merchandise online on the same device.
However despite these technologies, being able to actually size goods from the point of manufacturing has not been investigated, as well as being able to track and size the merchandise on the person's virtual body using exact measurements, nor shopping from the person's home via a virtual system, environment, or closet.
Another feature that has not been investigated is the ability to integrate tracking mechanisms during the manufacturing process for security, inventory tagging, and managing the specifications of that merchandise during and after the manufacturing process in an inventory system. Current methods and systems also do not have the ability to store the images directly as 2D, 3D, 4D and other formats, which are needed for different types of internet applications and environments. Thus, an apparatus which could overcome these deficiencies, is desired.